Precision genetic control is an essential feature of living systems, as cells must respond to a multitude of biochemical signals and environmental cues by varying genetic expression patterns. Most known mechanisms of genetic control involve the use of protein factors that sense chemical or physical stimuli and then modulate gene expression by selectively interacting with the relevant DNA or messenger RNA sequence. Proteins can adopt complex shapes and carry out a variety of functions that permit living systems to sense accurately their chemical and physical environments. Protein factors that respond to metabolites typically act by binding DNA to modulate transcription initiation (e.g. the lac repressor protein; Matthews, K. S., and Nichols, J. C., 1998, Prog. Nucleic Acids Res. Mol. Biol. 58, 127-164) or by binding RNA to control either transcription termination (e.g. the PyrR protein; Switzer, R. L., et al., 1999, Prog. Nucleic Acids Res. Mol. Biol. 62, 329-367) or translation (e.g. the TRAP protein; Babitzke, P., and Gollnick, P., 2001, J. Bacteriol. 183, 5795-5802). Protein factors responds to environmental stimuli by various mechanisms such as allosteric modulation or post-translational modification, and are adept at exploiting these mechanisms to serve as highly responsive genetic switches (e.g. see Ptashne, M., and Gann, A. (2002). Genes and Signals. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.).
In addition to the widespread participation of protein factors in genetic control, it is also known that RNA can take an active role in genetic regulation. Recent studies have begun to reveal the substantial role that small non-coding RNAs play in selectively targeting mRNAs for destruction, which results in down-regulation of gene expression (e.g. see Hannon, G. J. 2002, Nature 418, 244-251 and references therein). This process of RNA interference takes advantage of the ability of short RNAs to recognize the intended mRNA target selectively via Watson-Crick base complementation, after which the bound mRNAs are destroyed by the action of proteins. RNAs are ideal agents for molecular recognition in this system because it is far easier to generate new target-specific RNA factors through evolutionary processes than it would be to generate protein factors with novel but highly specific RNA binding sites.
Although proteins fulfill most requirements that biology has for enzyme, receptor and structural functions, RNA also can serve in these capacities. For example, RNA has sufficient structural plasticity to form numerous ribozyme domains (Cech & Golden, Building a catalytic active site using only RNA. In: The RNA World R. F. Gesteland, T. R. Cech, J. F. Atkins, eds., pp. 321-350 (1998); Breaker, In vitro selection of catalytic polynucleotides. Chem. Rev. 97, 371-390 (1997)) and receptor domains (Osborne & Ellington, Nucleic acid selection and the challenge of combinatorial chemistry. Chem. Rev. 97, 349-370 (1997); Hermann & Patel, Adaptive recognition by nucleic acid aptamers. Science 287, 820-825 (2000)) that exhibit considerable enzymatic power and precise molecular recognition. Furthermore, these activities can be combined to create allosteric ribozymes (Soukup & Breaker, Engineering precision RNA molecular switches. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96, 3584-3589 (1999); Seetharaman et al., Immobilized riboswitches for the analysis of complex chemical and biological mixtures. Nature Biotechnol. 19, 336-341 (2001)) that are selectively modulated by effector molecules.
Bacterial riboswitch RNAs are genetic control elements that are located primarily within the 5′-untranslated region (5′-UTR) of the main coding region of a particular mRNA. Structural probing studies (discussed further below) reveal that riboswitch elements are generally composed of two domains: a natural aptamer (T. Hermann, D. J. Patel, Science 2000, 287, 820; L. Gold, et al., Annual Review of Biochemistry 1995, 64, 763) that serves as the ligand-binding domain, and an ‘expression platform’ that interfaces with RNA elements that are involved in gene expression (e.g. Shine-Dalgamo (SD) elements; transcription terminator stems).